Aberración (VanVen)
by AzVen
Summary: Vanitas simplemente estaba cansado de sentir tanta irá, odio, irritación y dolor mientras que su contraparte era querido, cuidado y amado.
1. Aberración

Vanitas había sido creado para ser parte de un plan de grandes dimensiones que ni siquiera él podía entender del todo bien en ese momento. En un principio, solo era consciente de sus extremidades; tenía manos, pues e incluso podía ver, escuchar, oler y sentir. Todo a su alrededor fue completamente nuevo, el descubrir lo que había más allá de lo que veía fue maravilloso, y por un momento no fue consciente del vacío de su interior.

Hasta que sintió su primer sentimiento ajeno fuerte.

Estaba al tanto de que había nacido cuando fue separado de otra persona. De Ventus. Un chico cuyo corazón no albergó oscuridad alguna después de que Vanitas fuera extraído de él.

Algunos de los planes de Maestro requerían que Ventus dejará salir la oscuridad de su corazón para que así, Xehanort pudiera realizar algo mucho mayor —en ese entonces, Vanitas no estaba al tanto de qué era lo que Xehanort quería de Ventus—, pero Ventus no cedió ante la oscuridad, y eso hizo que el Maestro Xehanort se molestara, por lo que tomó medias drásticas e hizo todo a su manera.

Separó la oscuridad del corazón de Ventus. Y esa oscuridad se trató de Vanitas.

Cualquiera diría que la conexión que tenían terminaba ahí, que lo único que los unía era el hecho de que eran luz y oscuridad, pero no fue así. Siguió habiendo una conexión entre ellos.

Siempre que Ventus sentía una emoción fuerte, Vanitas era capaz de sentirlo también. Ya fuera angustia, emoción o dolor, Vanitas siempre era tomado por sorpresa por aquellos sentimientos.

Y lo odiaba.

Era un recordatorio constante de que mientras Ventus estaba en algún lugar, en algún otro mundo, tranquilo e incluso divirtiéndose, él se encontraba estancado en aquella estúpida e incípida necrópolis, sufriendo por todo el daño que el Maestro Xehanort le hacía para que él desarrollara más fuerza y resistencia.

—Levántate —dijo el hombre casi sin inmutarse, con la espalda curva y una mano detrás de ella. Su llave-espada empuñada con la otra mano, pareciendo que en cualquier momento le daría el golpe de gracia, le era bastante intimidante.

Intentó hacer lo que le ordenaban, pero su cuerpo dolía y estaba cansado, muy cansado. Lo único que quería era tomar un respiro.

—Levántate —repitió Xehanort, y cuando vio que Vanitas no lo hacía, que estaba tardando más de lo que debería, le dio la espalda—. Eres igual de débil que él.

Vanitas sabía que se refería a Ventus. Y eso lo enfureció.

Siempre que le comparaban con aquél rubio ingenuo, idiota y testarudo, una gran ira se esparcía desde su interior al resto de su cuerpo, y eso solo significaba una cosa: nescientes.

En un segundo, un nescientes apareció al lado suyo, y él lo vio. Su cuerpo pequeño, delgado, rápido y de color azul, con aquellos ojos rojos, totalmente planos a su cabeza; le dio la impresión de que el nescientes le miraba, y también sintió que se estaba burlando de él.

Tomó con fuerza la empuñadura de su llave-espada y la utilizó como apoyo para ponerse de pie. Después, atravesó a la pequeña criatura con su arma y está desapareció, pero entonces un dolor lo atravesó a él.

Siempre que un nescientes era aniquilado, Vanitas era capaz de sentir el dolor de la criatura cada que ocurría aquello. El dolor le era un constante recordatorio de lo que era, que él jamás sería otra cosa más que una aberración.

Siempre que sentía dolor, sentía irritación y eso provocaba el nacimiento de más nescientes.

Era un ciclo de dolor sin fin. Jamás terminaría, porque él era así.

Una vez en pie de nuevo, se volvió a poner en guardia mientras el Maestro Xehanort volvía a posicionarse de la misma manera que antes para atacar de manera inesperada en cualquier momento.

Vanitas estaba muy cansado, pero no quería ser débil.

No quería ser como Ventus.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Se golpeó violentamente la espalda cuando cayó al suelo después de que Terra aplicará un combo terrestre que lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, sin tener muchas opciones con las que reaccionar. Soltó un quejido y se tomó unos momentos para salir de su aturdimiento.

—¿Ya te rindes? ¡Vamos, Ven! Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso —gritó una voz masculina, a unos cuantos metros de él.

—¡Ven, casi lo tenías! —dijo ahora una voz femenina, cálida y amable—. ¡Solo inténtalo de nuevo!

—Ey, espera. ¿Ahora ustedes dos son un equipo? —dijo Terra.

Ventus levantó la vista del suelo para mirar a sus dos compañeros. Terra, con su llave-espada de madera sobre su hombro, como si la presumiera, se veía impresionante; él había sido pupilo del Maestro Eraqus desde hacía quién sabía cuánto tiempo, pero Ventus estaba seguro que desde hacía un buen rato. El cuerpo del castaño era fornido y musculoso, él mismo no se atrevía siquiera a plantearse el enfrentar a Terra, simplemente lo hacía cuando él le pedía un duelo sencillo… en los que Terra siempre salía ganando.

Funcionando como público y buena animadora de ambos, Aqua era una especie de madre para ambos. Siempre estaba allí para ellos, les daba buenos consejos y sus palabras eran motivantes y alentadoras. Siempre que Terra se sentía frustrado, confundido o realmente no sabía cómo sentirse, Aqua hablaba con él y ambos llegaban a relajarse y aclarar su mente; si Ventus se veía muy solitario y callado y los intentos de Terra por hacerlo hablar o reaccionar no funcionaban, Aqua intervenía con gentileza.

Ambos, Terra y Aqua, se habían comportado de una manera muy buena con Ventus, y él, aunque no podía expresarse demasiado, se sentía muy agradecido.

No recordaba nada de su pasado, simplemente había sido encontrado un día por el Maestro Xehanort y él lo había llevado con el Maestro Eraqus, maestro de Aqua y Terra, aunque ahora también era suyo. Cuando conoció a Terra y Ventus, apenas y decía una sola frase entera, lo único que era capaz de emitir eran monosílabos y nombres.

Ahora seguía un poco igual a ese entonces, pero decía frases enteras y era más fuerte que antes.

Con un poco de motivación, Ventus volvió a tomar su espada de madera —que no era nada en comparación con la de Terra— y siguió luchando.

Al terminar aquellos combates, los tres se sentaban en la orilla de la columna donde practicaban y miraban el horizonte, normalmente para descansar y relajarse. Ventus siempre se ponía melancólico y triste, pues llegaba a la conclusión de que no parecía haber progreso con él, puesto que Terra siempre le ganaba.

La voz de Terra lo sacó de su mar de pensamientos.

—Ven, ¿ves todas esas mellas y muescas en tu espada de madera?

—Cada una demuestra que estás aprendiendo —completó Aqua.

—Te esfuerzas demasiado en mover el cuerpo —siguió diciendo Terra mientras jugaba con su imponente espada de madera, cuya forma era la de una auténtica llave-espada—. Pero debes aprender a dejar que sea el cuerpo lo que te impulse, ¿entiendes?

Era cierto, Ventus ahora ya no sentía que le faltaba algo. Podía sentirse frustrado, confundido, adolorido, e incluso podía emocionarse, por muy poco que lo mostrara. Había progresado bastante.

Terra se levantó de su lugar y tosió, antes de comenzar a musitar un extraño discurso. Mientras hablaba, hacía movimientos con la llave-espada de madera, como si le estuviera dando un título importante a Ventus.

—Tiende la mano, blande está espada. Siempre que poseas los arrestos, con este humilde acto de consentimiento, su portador un día acabarás siendo.

—¿A que ha venido eso? —rió Aqua—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tú Maestro?

—Convertirme en Maestro de la llave-espada es mi único sueño —respondi9 Terra.

Ventus y Aqua se miraron antes de volver a ver al castaño.

—Ya, pero no eres el único —replicó Aqua, ladeando la cabeza.

—Lo sé —asintió Terra—. El mío, el tuyo y el de Ven. Compartimos el mismo sueño.

Extendió la espada hacia Ventus, que la miró con una sonrisa antes de colocar una mano sobre ella, afirmando aquello sobre compartir el mismo sueño.

000

Estaba muy emocionado, pues ese día, Terra y Aqua finalmente realizarían el examen para convertirse en maestros de la llave-espada. ¡Había estado esperando tanto aquél día! Deseaba tanto ver, finalmente, a sus amigos realizar su sueño.

Presentes estaban el Maestro Eraqus, el que había instruido a Terra y Aqua desde antes de que los hubiera conocido, y también el Maestro Xehanort, aunque él venía principalmente como invitado para observarla prueba de Terra y Aqua. Ventus no podía evitarlo, pero siempre que veía al Maestro Xehanort, sentía algo en su interior, aunque no podía identificar del todo qué era...

El Maestro Eraqus se levantó de su asiento y Ventus inmediatamente se puso firme, esperando que su postura demostrara el respeto que estaba deseando proyectar. A pesar de que no conocía tanto al Maestro Eraqus como Terra y Aqua, el hombre tenía cierta semblanza de grandeza y sabiduría que hacía que Ventus sintiera la necesidad de demostrar su admiración. La actitud amable peroestricta de Eraqus lo hacía parecer como un padre, aunque eso Ventus no lo veía puesto a que seguía sintiéndose como un intruso a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que llegó a Tierra de Partida.

—Hoy serán evaluados para obtener el título de Maestro —dijo Eraqus—. No uno, sino dos, son los elegidos de la llave-espada que se presentan, pero esto no es ni una competición ni una batalla por la supremacía. No se trata de poner a prueba la voluntad, sino el corazón. Quizá ambos la superen… o quizá ninguno.

»Pero estoy seguro de que nuestro invitado, el Maestro Xehanort, no ha venido hasta aquí para ver a nuestros jóvenes más prometedores fracasar justo antes de la meta.

Eraqus miró a Xehanort y este asintió. Volvió su atención a Terra y Aqua.

—¿Están preparados? —les preguntó.

—Sí —respondieron Terra y Aqua a la vez.

—Que comience el examen —finalizó el Maestro Eraqus, blandiendo su espada.

Con un movimiento con la misma, hizo aparecer orbes de luz en el centro del salón. Terra y Aqua optaron posiciones de combate, listos para el examen.

Sin embargo, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que siguió después: repentinamente, los orbes de luz adquirieron cierta oscuridad que las descontroló. Terra y Aqua se alarmaron, y mientras ellos intentaban derrotar a los orbes, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia Ventus, que observaba todo desde un rincón.

—¡Ven! —exclamaron Terra y Aqua, preocupados por su amigo.

Ventus invocó su propia llave-espada, se posicionó y atacó al orbe, desvaneciéndolo.

—No se preocupen por mí —les dijo a sus dos amigos—. ¡Céntrence en el examen!

—Pero, Ven, aquí corres peligro —musitó Aqua, preocupada—. Espéranos en tu habitación.

—¡Ni hablar! —Ventus negó con la cabeza—. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando verlos convertidos en Maestros. ¡No pienso perdérmelo ahora!

—Puede cuidarse solo —comenzó a decir Terra—. Se ha entrenado tanto como nosotros.

—¡Así es! —concordó Ventus.

—No te distraigas, Ven —dijo Aqua, y la pelea comenzó.

—Eso fue inesperado —comentó el Maestro Eraqus una vez que todo el caos hubo terminado—. Pero uno siempre debe templar el corazón incluso en las situaciones más adversas. Era una prueba magnífica, y por eso me resistí a interrumpirla… lo que nos lleva al siguiente ejercicio.

Al momento siguiente, Terra y Aqua se miraban frente a frente el uno al otro, con llave-espada en mano, mientras el Maestro Eraqus seguía hablando.

—Ahora, Terra y Aqua, deberán enfrentarse en combate. Recuerden, no habrá ganador, solo verdades. Pues cuando dos iguales se enfrentan, emerge su verdadera naturaleza.

Aqua fue la primera en optar una posición de ataque, seguida por Terra. Ambos se miraban con atención, pero sin sentimientos rudos.

—¡Comiencen! —exclamó Eraqus, y la prueba final comenzó.

Ventus observó asombrado cómo sus dos mejores amigos realizaban ataques asombrosos y sorprendentes; en cierta parte, Aqua estuvo a punto de darle a Terra con su llave-espada en la cara, pero Terra fue lo suficientemente rápido y retrocedió.

Entonces, Aqua corrió hacia Terra.

Él, sintiendo gran presión, nerviosismo, adrenalina y miedo, sin querer invocó la oscuridad, haciendo que su mano izquierda tuviera una bruma oscura. Cuando se percató de ello, se miró e inmediatamente se deshizo de la oscuridad cuando vio que Aqua estaba cerca.

—Tras deliberar, hemos tomado una decisión —comenzó Eraqus—. Terra, Aqua... ambos lo han hecho excepcionalmente. Sin embargo, solo Aqua será nombrada Maestra hoy.

La expresión de Terra cambió totalmente a una de sorpresa, incredulidad y asombro. Aqua retuvo el aliento cuando escuchó que ella tendría el título de Maestría.

—Terra, no has logrado mantener a raya la oscuridad en tu interior. —Terra inmediatamente cambió su expresión a la centrada y serena que tenía antes cuando Eraqus dijo aquello—. Pero siempre habrá una próxima vez. Eso es todo.

El Maestro Xehanort, que había estado al lado de Eraqus, se giró a su izquierda y se fue de la escena.

—Aqua, como nueva Maestra de la llave-espada, debo compartir contigo ciertos conocimientos. Espera aquí mis instrucciones —conlcuyó Eraqus y siguió el mismo camino que Xehanort.

Inmediatamente el Maestro Eraqus desapareció, Ventus corrió hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos. Aqua, a pesar de haber sido nombrada Maestra, no se veía feliz; estaba más concentrada en Terra.

—Terra, lo siento —le dijo Ventus a Terra una vez estuvo a su lado. Aqua asintió, concordando con el rubio.

—Esa oscuridad… ¿de dónde ha salido? —murmuró Terra, como si no hubiera escuchado a sus dos amigos.

El Maestro Xehanort caminó al lado de Terra, Aqua y Ventus para dirigirse a su destino. Bajó por las escaleras, y en su camino se encontró con alguien a quien esperaba. Estaba recargado en la pared, con un casco que escondía su rostro en su brazo.

—¿Qué opinas de Ventus? —preguntó.

—No está listo —le respondió el joven—. Habrá que ponerle las pilas a ese perdedor.

Xehanort dejó de mirarlo y dirigió.su vista hacia el frente.

—No aquí, olvídalo. He de mantener las apariencias.

Siguió su camino, y el joven dejó de recargarse en la pared y se colocó el casco de nuevo.

—Lo sé —respondió—. Solo necesita un pequeño incentivo para dejar su hogar.

El maestro Xehanort fue seguido por el joven a partir de ahí, hacía un nuevo destino.

Después de un momento en silencio, Terra finalmente lo rompió.

—Lo siento —dijo—, pero necesito un tiempo a solas.

Ventus y Aqua lo miraron con pesar, no queriendo que se fuera así como así; ambos querías seguir dándole apoyo, decirle que lo que pasó no había sido nada, sino un simple descuido que cualquiera pudo haber tenido, pero Terra ya se había ido.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Ventus estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo. La mirada de Terra cuando el Maestro Eraqus había dicho que solamente Aqua había pasado el examen hizo que su corazón doliera. Entendía por qué Terra se había ido; su sueño de convertirse en Maestro de la llave-espada se había visto frustrado y ahora tenía que estar bajo más entrenamiento, a esperar más para cumplirlo.

Mientras Ventus jugaba con la llave-espada de madera que Terra le había dado, recostado sobre su cama, se preguntaba si su amigo estaría bien. ¿Debería ir a buscarlo, o esperar a que él volviera por su cuenta? Considerando cómo era Terra, estaba seguro que él preferiría estar a solas para poder pensar con claridad.

El sonido de la campana hizo que Ventus dejara de jugar y se incorporara en su sitio. Inmediatamente salió de la cama y se apresuró en salir de la habitación; ya estaba en la puesta, hasta que una voz desconocida, proveniente de atrás suya, lo hizo detenerse.

—Date prisa, Ventus…

Se giró y observó a la figura que yacía recargada sobre el buró lleno de ropa suya. Su ropa era de tonos negros y rojos con ligeros toques azules y plateados, poseía un extraño casco que evitaba que su rostro fuera visible y su voz, grave y suave, parecía transmitir que él sabía y escondía un secreto.

—¿Ah? ¿Quién eres?

—…O no volverás a ver a Terra —continuó el desconocido, como si el rubio no hubiera hablado.

—¿Qué? ¡Por favor! Puedo ver a Terra siempre que quiera.

Ventus no entendía quién era aquel sujeto, cómo había entrado a su habitación y cómo no lo había visto hasta ese momento. Además, ¿por qué le decía todo eso sobre Terra? No tenía sentido.

—¿Como ahora? —respondió tranquilo, como si hubiera esperado la respuesta de Ventus—. Se marcha y te deja atrás. Y cuando vuelvas a verlo, ya no será el mismo.

Cuando dijo lo último, el desconocido se volteó a verlo, o eso pareció, pues giró su cabeza ligeramente en dirección a dónde estaba Ventus. El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Mira, seas quien seas, no sabes nada de Terra. Nosotros siempre seremos un equipo. —Dicho esto, balndió la espada de la manera peculiar en la que solo él sabía hacer—. ¿Es que buscas pelea o qué?

El desconocido se incorporó.

—Oh, madura —dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Se detuvo en la otra punta de la habitación—. ¿A eso le llamas amistad? Nunca descubrirás la verdad si no sales a buscarla por ti mismo. —De nuevo se volteó hacia Ventus—. Vamos, ¿qué vas a saber tú si estás aquí encerrado y lo único que conoces es la vida en este minúsculo mundo?

De la nada, una especie de portal oscuro apareció frente al desconocido, y él avanzó hacia él. En cuanto lo cruzó, su figura desapareció, al igual que el portal.

Ventus se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado anteriormente el desconocido y luego miró el suelo con derrota.

Un recuerdo le llegó a la mente.

0-0-0

Ventus y Terra entrenaban juntos, ahora el rubio con la espada de madera que Terra le había dado. Se sentía más motivado que antes, pues Terra le había confiado aquella arma tan genial a él. Sentía que tenía más poder, como si ahora tuviera la posibilidad de llegar a la altura de Terra algún día.

Se detuvo unos momentos para observar al castaño que practicaba a su lado. Terra detuvo sus movimientos casi al mismo tiempo que Ventus, y lo miró también. Terra le sonrió y eso hizo a Ventus sonreír también. Terra siempre tan fuerte, hábil, y confiable…

O cómo olvidar la vez en la que Terra le había regañado. Movía mucho las manos para expresarse, además de que era una acción producto de su enojo; se cruzó de brazos y miró enfadado a Ventus. Él, sintiendo sus ojos escocer, no pudo evitar sollozar ligeramente hasta que la mano de Terra le detuvo, acariciando su cabeza con cariño. Cuando Ventus levantó la vista, Terra se había rascado la nuca con incomodidad, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que se había pasado un poco.

También recordaba la vez en la que los dos se sentaron y bromearon entre ellos. Las grandes carcajadas que soltaban y lo bien que la pasaban juntos.

Todas esas memorias, las que más atesoraba. Terra no cambiaría, Terra seguiría ahí, él seguiría siendo el mismo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué...?

—¡Terra! —exclamó él, comenzando a correr en busca de su amigo.

Al bajar las escaleras principales, Ventus vio a Terra en el patio principal. El miedo y la preocupación se instalaron en su pecho ante la idea de que Terra realmente se fuera sin decir nada, por lo que se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—¡Terra! —le gritó.

El castaño detuvo su andar y se giró. Ventus, que había estado tan acelerado por alcanzarle, casi se cae al reducir su velocidad. Se detuvo unos momentos para retomar el aliento que había perdido al correr tanto, y cuando estuvo por hablar, Terra lo calló, acariciando su cabeza como siempre lo hacía para tranquilizarle.

—Tranquilo, está bien —dijo pacíficamente.

Ventus no pudo evitar disfrutar de la caricia cerrando los ojos. Siempre que Terra hacía aquello, lo realizaba con firmeza y transmitía seguridad, pero aquella vez, la inquietud de Ventus era demasiada que ni la caricia de Terra sirvió para apaciguarlo.

El rubio levantó la vista preocupado, y entonces Terra le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, para que Ventus no se preocupara. Se dio la vuelta y avanzó unos cuantos pasos para alejarse un poco de Ventus; extendió su mano antes de presionar el botón que activaba su armadura.

Ventus vio maravillado cómo Terra abría un nuevo pasaje y transformaba su llave-espada en un transporte utilizable al viajar entre mundos. También se asombró ante la manera tan genial de Terra al subirse a su llave-espada convertida en un vehículo extraño.

Cuando Terra se fue, Ventus se quedó ahí, con una sensación de preocupación carcomiéndole el pecho. No podía dejar que Terra se fuera así como así, debía ir tras él, no podía permitir que aquél desconocido tuviera razón...

Pero entonces, se percató de su propia armadura y presionó el mismo botón que Terra, aunque esta vez de una manera más propia.

Se miró a sí mismo, con una armadura parecida a la de Terra, aunque con claras diferencias en la forma y colores. Recordando lo que tenía que hacer, hizo lo mismo que había visto hacer a Terra con su llave-espada; la lanzó al aire y esta tomó la forma de una muy extravagante patineta, aunque era más una especie de transportador. Saltó sobre ella y siguió el camino que su mejor amigo había tomado.

Vio cómo Aqua y el Maestro Eraqus salían apresuradamente a ver cómo Ventus desaparecía a través del portal que Terra había abierto, mas el rubio no escuchó a su amiga gritarle que volviera.

N/A: Me disculpo de antemano si hay errores ortográficos o gramaticales, al estar escribiendo y subiendo desde un teléfono móvil, no puedo ver lo errores puesto que se corrigen solos (":


End file.
